


C O R I N A

by Juicep530



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemas, F/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Mention of Scat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, rectal temperature, rectal thermometer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juicep530/pseuds/Juicep530
Summary: What happens when a retired army doctor opens up a medical kink clinic but uses unconventional methods of practice. All while entrancing a girl named Corina.





	C O R I N A

A young looking doctor dressed in maroon scrubs and a lab coat entered the room, eyes focused on a chart held in his hands.

He smiled, “After Ms Quinn, you’re here for a physical exam, yes?” Placing the clipboard down he began to wash his hands in a through manner.

Corina smiled timidly, “Please, call me Corina. And yes that’s correct.”

“Great! I’m gonna take a look over your history then we’ll get started.”

The room got silent as he briefly looked at the clipboard, practically leaning over it, making a ‘mhmm’ every so often.

“Did the nurse take your vitals?”

“Yes, she took everything except my temperature. Said something up leaving that up to you,” she answered, now getting confused as to what was happened.

“I’ll do it now then.” With that he stood up straight and opened a drawer, grabbing something a round tub of something. He grabbed a pair of gloves from an open box on the counter top and slipped them on, purposely stretching them.

Opening the tub she noticed a clear, jelly like substance was in it. The doctor reached into the pocket of his lab coat and pulled yet something in a soft protective case.

He turned with his back towards Corina, presumably so she couldn’t see what she was doing. Hearing the opening of the case, followed by something by slipped onto the item.

“If you wouldn’t mind plays getting onto your hands and knees,” he asked politely. Yet she refused, unsure as to why he was asking this of her.

“You know,” she began, “I don’t understand why you’re making a big deal about a thermometer.”

He let out a laugh. “Because it’s a rectal one. Now please on your hands and knees, I haven’t got all day.” With unsteady limbs, Corina began to get in the required position.

She watched from the corner of her eye as the doctor grabbed the tub and what was now known as a thermometer, then begin to walk towards her. Placing the items on the table at the end of the exam table.

He situated his gloves once more before placing his fingers on the thin fabric of the gown she was wearing, rolling it upwards so her ass was revealed.

Corina with her head buried into the pillow on the exam table could feel the gown being tugged upwards, before she heard the noise him picking up the thermometer informing her that he was shaking the previous temperature down.

He dipped the thermometer into the tub of lube, watching as the girl on the exam table shivered because of the squelching noise of it. With his other hand he spreaded her cheeks, revealing her hole.

Gently he inserted thermometer into her stopping at nearly two inches, before holding it in place and keeping a eye on his watch.

Corina whined as she felt the item intrude her, sliding in until it came to a complete stop. She glanced behind her and saw the doctor focused on his watch.

It felt like time was passing in slow movement just because of what was happening. Finally the item was removed from her backside.

The doctor tutted at the brown excrement that was left on the bulb of the item. “You seem to have left something on the thermometer that prompts me to do a rectal exam.” He wiped and sterilized the thermometer before returning it back to its case and tearing off his gloves.

Gulping, Corina sat up as the doctor instructed her to do so. Breathing deeply after the events of what just happened.

He uncoiled the stethoscope from around his neck and placed the bell on her chest, moving it from time to time. He followed that by checking her eyes, ears and mouth - to which she nearly gagged on the popsicle stick shoved in her mouth. “I’m going to check your abdomen now before we move onto your other problem,” he announced, instructing her to lay down. He untied the gowns from her shoulders and folded it just above her waistline.

Hands began to prod her belly, feeling around for whatever. “You feel really hard in some areas and your belly is kind of distending, leading me to believe you’ve got some constipation issues going on. I’m still going to do the rectal exam to see what we’re dealing with.”

With that he instructed her to get into the hands and knees position, as he fetched another pair of gloves. He easily slipped them on and walked back to the table, grabbing the tub of lube and generously lubing up how middle and index finger.

Once again moving the gown out of the way, he parted her asscheeks and slipped his long index finger into the hole. He was stopped at the knuckle and began to wiggle it around, feeling slightly before a second finger was added. He moved them around for another moment or two before removing them out of her rectum, glancing once again at the brown excrement left on them.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she felt the mans fingers slide out of her, yet she didn’t know it would spark a new problem. “Am I free to go now?”

“Afraid not. To solve your ‘backed up issues’ I’m gonna give you an enema.” Tearing off his gloves he walked over to the sink and began washing his hands again, before digging through the cupboards above him and finally pulling out something sealed in (what she hoped to be) a sterile bag.

The look on Corina’s face was one of pure terror as she didn’t understand what this man was doing, but yet again, she did get herself in this situation.

Yet this shouldn’t have to happen again. She had already allowed him to shove a thermometer and his finger up there, now she’d have to be stuck with a tube as well? Absolutely not.

A whine escaped her lips, making the doctor turn towards her. “Can’t you just give me a pill instead?”

“I think it’s ridiculous that you’re questioning me, a retired army doctor, when you’re the one laying on the exam table, and this is how we did it back in the day. Besides it’s not that big,” he spoke, lubricating the tip of the enema nozzle.

“That looks pretty big to me.”

He laughed as he hung the bag up on an iv pole. “It’s only half a liter, shouldn’t take any more than twenty minutes. You’ll live.” He let the flow run to get any possible air bubbles out of the tube

She felt her cheeks being spread once more as the tip of the nozzle was pressed against her hole, slowly gliding in. Letting out a whine as it happened, she was shushed by the doctor.

The feeling of warm water flowing into her rectum was felt immediately as the doctor controlled the clamp on the hose.

Within five minutes in she felt the urge to go, to which she tried telling the doctor about yet he wouldn’t allow her to get up. Claiming that she still had quite awhile to go.

Nearly halfway through she felt the doctors hand on her abdomen, massaging around in a clockwise circle. “This’ll hopefully help get thing moving.”

When the bag was empty, she was eager to hop up and immediately run to find a bathroom to realase it in. However the doctor had other plans as he informed her that retention was best in these types of issues.

Therefore she was made to hold it for another five minutes. She was soon allowed to go to the bathroom but not without instructions of returning to him once she finished.

When Corina returned she noticed the man had fresh gloves on once more, and without being told to do so she got into the position once more.

“I’m going to inspect in there once more just to make sure you’re cleaned out and then I can send you on your way.” The cool lube was felt as he once again repeated the process of inserting his finger into her asshole once more.

Soon he slipped his finger out yet again and tore off his gloves. “Well it looks like you’re all clean so you’re free to go now. However I’d like to start weekly appointments to make sure this doesn’t happen again.”

And she just couldn’t help but agree.


End file.
